Don't Stop
by If I Were A Slytherin
Summary: Summary: Katniss and Peeta meet on the midnight train going anywhere...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Katniss and Peeta meet on the midnight train going anywhere...**

xXx

 _"Just a small town girl,_

 _Livin' in a lonely world,_

 _She took the midnight train going anywhere,_

 _Just a city boy,_

 _Born and raised in south Detroit,_

 _He took the midnight train going anywhere…"_

xXx

Chapter One

Winter. She loves it with all her heart and she hates it with a passion. She's always thought winter time was the most beautiful time of year. Always looking forward to the unique, frozen flakes that fall from the high glowing heavens to the rough surface of the earth,gathering into a beautiful white blanket that would eventually cover the ground.

The snow is not heavy and she can see through the glass of her train compartment ice-cold window. She wonders if the heat will be activated soon so she wouldn't freeze too terribly.

As she exhales, her eyes drift to her frozen breath in the chilly air. Watching as the air slowly clears, she hears footsteps approaching her car. They're loud and heavy, most certainly not like her own light, soundless tread.

The sound of knuckles rapping gently on the wooden frame of her train car cause her silver eyes to glance up, but they quickly fall to her jean clad lap, her cheeks and neck heating quickly in embarrassment.

During that quick glance, she got a chaste sight of unruly, wavy blonde hair and a pair of eyes as blue as the ocean and just as clear. Light freckles danced along his high cheekbones and pale, porcelain skin. But she knew nothing more.

Still sensing his presence, she takes her lip between her snow white teeth and holds it there. Her finger raises up to anxiously play with the fraying end of her ebony colored hair, all the while keeping her head turned away from the man in the doorway.

He then did a third thing to grab her attention. Seconds later, that felt much longer to her, he clears his throat and in no haste at all, the girl with silver eyes turns her head to face him once more. A small, almost shy smile graces his lips and she can't help but find it… adorable.

When her eyes widen, she mentally slaps herself. 'No, you do not.' Her attention drops to the floor where she glares almost venomously at the blue stained carpet that covers the base of the compartment and continues to chastise herself. 'You know what happened last time.'

But then suddenly, it's almost as if she remembers him. Like she has met him in another way. His eyes look so familiar and almost seem to glow. Even though she has never seen such eyes in her life before. He radiates warmth and a strange sense of home. But she doesn't look up, trying to ignore this sudden rush of emotion for a person she hasn't even shared a word with.

"Uh," his warm voice begins timidly. "Is it okay if I sit in here? Everyone else is full."

She is lost for words but nods her head slowly, trying not to let her eyes move from the floor but her eyes wander back up to his clean-cut face. He grins at her and tips his head toward her. "Thanks," he says before carrying his stuff to the empty bench across from her. He sits himself down with a quiet thud.

She notices the only item he's carried with him is a single duffle bag. It isn't large, in fact, it's kind of small and not filled to the brim. It's orange, which she thinks is different. Orange isn't a common color in the duffle bag industry as far as she has lately seen.

She must have been studying the bag for longer than she had hoped would be a quick evaluation, because suddenly he clears his throat again,redirecting her attention to himself.

"Ah, is my bag really that interesting?".

Turning an even darker shade of red than before, Katniss blushes at his attempt to joke. She didn't mean to stare, but when she tries to explain herself, all that comes out is, "Uh, well-well, I-I…um…"

Yes, words were most definitely her strong point right now.

He chuckles and she looks down at her lap once more, her face still aflame.

"No, don't look away, please," he requests of the girl with the braid. But her eyes remain focused and her blazing neck and face don't cease at the slightest. "Hey, I-I wasn't laughing at you…uh, what I mean is I was just, you know, joking with you. Because, you know, you're the first person to find my bag so interesting."

After a few seconds, she dares a peek up at his handsome face. A small, nearly bashful grin plays on his lips. "I-It's…" she mutters so quietly, it's almost silent to the human ear. "It's a unique color.".

A smile paints his features. Dammit. He heard her. She turns her attention back to the window and most importantly, avoid eye contact with this handsome man opposite of her.

Minutes pass and a monotonous voice over the speakers announces their departure.

The train rolls away from the station, but the air in the room doesn't begin to warm. Fifteen minutes later, she takes a chance to look away from the woods encased in darkness on the opposite side of the glass and her eyes flit across the car to find the man shivering in the corner closest to the window.

Only then does she decide to take in his attire. A pair of well-worn jeans with a hole in the right knee and obviously fraying at the bottom of his left leg. A faded band tee under a thick zip-up hoodie that stretches perfectly across his obviously broad chest,conforming to his firm arms. A pair of heavy boots secured on his feet. Looking over him once more, she notices a leather like cord around the base of his neck that dips into the grey t-shirt. 'What could possibly be attached to that cord?' Katniss wonders.

But for some reason, she can't bear to watch him quiver in the cold. She stands up with the large, worn coat in her hand. With his eyes closed, and she notices that his lashes are so long they have begun to tangle slightly.

Gently, her arm extends and her finger lightly taps his shivering shoulder. Upon contact, his eyes immediately open and he looks up to see who had tapped him, though she suspects he knew it was her. At the sight of her, he sits up straighter.

"I…er, you l-looked like you were cold, so, I, uh, thought you might you know…want this." She extends her arm, offering him the coat draped over it.

Caught off guard by the gesture, he holds up his hands up as if in surrender. "No thank you, really. I'll be okay."

More accustomed to his presence, she swallows her nervousness and persists with more confidence, "I want y-you to use it." He opens his mouth to protest but she cuts him off before anything can leave his mouth. "Isn't it rude to refuse a gift from someone? E-Especially someone you still need to make an impression on?" she blurts out.

He blinks a few times, completely caught off guard before replying slowly, "Yes, it is I suppose."

Moments pass before he reaches out to take the coat from her arm. "Thank you," he whispers, though they're the only ones in the compartment.

After she's satisfied with him covering himself with her coat, she goes to sit back down on her side of the car.

Silence settles in once more but it's not long before he breaks. And oddly enough, she doesn't mind.

"So, not to be too straight forward or anything, but I think we've kind of been dancing around this." He grins and she senses he's only half serious. "What's your name?"

"Sorry?"

He smiles at her again. "What's your name?"

"Why…why do you need to know?"

He chuckles. "Well, seeing as you practically forced your jacket on me so I don't freeze my ass off, I'd at least like to know whose jacket it is saving me from potential hypothermia."

She thinks it over in her head before making her final decision. Taking a deep breath, she wills herself not to stutter this time. It's only one word after all. "Katniss," she says with a little bit of a sigh.

"Katniss," he repeats, almost in awe. "That's an exquisite name. Is it like the Katniss plant?"

Her head nods in confirmation, tut hearing her name come from his lips? She loves the sound. "And, uh, you are?

"Peeta."

"Peeta," she repeats, just as he had.

He bobs his head up and down. "And where are you going, Katniss?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh come on now, we know each other's names! We're practically friends for life now! Surely you can tell one of your lifelong friends," he says, his voice oozing with sarcasm. "Where are you going at a time like this?"

A small smile plays across her lips, but it soon disappears and her face turns serious once again. "I'm going anywhere but where I came from."

"So where was that?" he asks, genuinely curious about her life. It takes her by surprise.

"Ypsilanti."

"You're from Michigan?" She answers with a shy nod. "Wow. Small world," he says quietly.

"And you're from?" she asks.

Resituating the coat covering his lap, Peeta places both feet on the floor and leans forward, resting his elbows on the surface of his jean clad knee "Southern Detroit."

Katniss nods before continuing their exchange of questions. "Where are you going, Peeta?"

"Wherever you're going," he answers faintly.

She squints, narrowing her eyes into her infamous scowl. "We just met."

"Did we?" he challenges and stops for a little as she goes over what he has just told her. "I know we barely know each other. And this is probably going to creep you out and scare you off…" He pauses as if contemplating if he should continue. "But I hope to God it doesn't."

Peeta breaks eye contact for a second to look down at his hands which he wrings nervously together. "I feel like we've met before..." He pauses. "No, not only met, but I feel like we knew each other." His voice is so near, she shakes her head a little only to register that he is now leaning closer. She looks up from her folded hands in her lap and straight into those ever so blue eyes. "But not here…like, as in not in this world."

Now she doesn't know what to think. Here is a guy that she has barely had a five minute conversation with, who has basically told her that he thinks they are…connected. Connected in some way that neither of them can understand and yet, know they are something important to each other.

Her silence must make him even more nerve racked because she watches as his left leg begins to bounce involuntarily. But he waits patiently, as though he expects her to say how crazy and fucked up he is to confess what he did to a girl he has only just laid eyes on. He tenses, as if mentally preparing himself for the walk of shame out of the compartment. But he never once takes his eyes off her small frame, her legging clothed legs tucked under her body and her arms stiffly crossed over her chest.

"You really think we're linked in some way, shape, or form?" she finds herself saying in a low voice.

Slowly, Peeta nods his head. "Yes." He then purses his lips before continuing,"I don't expect you to agree with me, let alone think we are joined in a way I can't even comprehend, let alone explain. But I've never experienced this with anyone in my life."

How can he know for sure? Katniss wonders. Pain has always been a constant, cold, presence in her life and the last thing she wants is to suffer more from its sting.

However, she can't deny that she senses something quite similar to what he's described, even though she has barely glanced at him since he arrived. And she somehow understands what he meant when he said he felt connected to her in a way he can't quite explain.

"How do I know you're not messing with me?"

Peeta lets out a small laugh. "Who would go to that length just to say they were fucking with your head in the end?"

Silently agreeing, Katniss asks one more question. "Are you sure it's me?"

His face turns more serious. "It's most definitely you, Katniss."

It's then Katniss realizes how close they have moved throughout the conversation; just inches away. Her face flushes light pink and she breaks eye contact once more.

"Is it me?"

She nods her head for what feels like the millionth time, and she can practically feel a grin spread across his lips.

"Now, all we have to do is figure out where we're going," Peeta says as he stands up.

Only then does she realize how tall he is. Katniss herself stands at a short, petite height of five feet and two inches. She guesses Peeta is at least five eleven or six foot. Setting the thought aside, she looks up to see him staring down at her, his eyes wandering to the space next to her every few seconds. "Can I sit beside you?" he asks. And yet again, she nods her head.

No one has done that before. She's so used to being pushed or forced, but here was Peeta, asking if he could simply share a seat with her.

He sits himself at a comfortable space away from her. "So, where do you want to go?"

Once more her shoulders rise and fall. "Where do you want to go, Peeta?"

Reclining back on his hands and sitting cross legged on the seat, he faces her as she mirrors his sitting position. "Ah, well, I was thinking…New York maybe?"

Giving his suggestion a good reasoning, she doesn't think it's a horrible idea at all. So she allows a smile to paint her chapped lips. "That sounds great." she answers, which earns her yet another warming smile.

God, he really does have an amazing smile what with his two rows of white teeth and full lips.

But then he is talking once more, distracting her. "So, now to ask the deep stuff."

At the mention of 'the deep stuff' her heart begins to pound. Was he going to figure out the real reason she's on this train? Was he going to ask her about her past? Her family? How she got money?

So as he opens his mouth to ask a question, she mentally braces herself,unaware that she has tensed up by accident as well.

"What's your favorite color?" He asks with such a serious face that she has a hard time maintaining the obvious relief that flows through her. She hopes he doesn't notice. But if he did, he doesn't comment on it or even acknowledge it.

"That's the, uh, deep stuff?" she asks, starting to become amused with his antics.

"It's a start isn't it?" He chuckles. "Besides, we're going to a whole different state with each other. I thought it would be smart to know just a little bit about the person I'm going to be spending a lot of time with over the next while."

"I suppose you're right." Katniss concedes. "Green. Like the forest foliage or the needles of a pine tree." She closes her eyes briefly, picturing that beautiful, scenery green. "What's yours?"

"Orange," Peeta answers immediately. "Like the sunset."

And she grins just as he does as they began to ask simple questions to get to know each other better, not knowing that they had just found the one thing some people spend an entire lifetime looking for.

xXx

Her eyes feel extremely heavy as she attempts to open them to the dim moonlight streaming in through the train window. As she slowly wakes from her sleep, Katniss feels oddly warm and comfortable. Not only does she feel so rested that she doesn't want to move, but those couple of hours of sleep on this train had somehow gifted her with the most satisfying slumber she has had in the longest while.

"Ah, so she wakes," a deep voice muses.

Her eyes lift to see Peeta's lips spread as he looks down at her with something she can't quite place…admiration perhaps? However, she quickly pushes the thought out from her mind. Suddenly, Katniss's body goes frigid with realization when she notices a strong arm holding her in place flush against the side of a warm body. He is firm and clement. And she feels so strangely secure with this man she's found on a train. Well, he found her.

"What, do I not get a 'good morning' of any sort?" he asks, feigning hurt. "You know, considering you just used me as a human pillow for your two hour nap."

She huffs playfully and rolls her eyes at him. "Fine, thank you, Peeta," she retorts in an exaggerated tone of voice.

"Well you're not going to get very much response if that's how you thank people,." he mumbles.

Katniss merely shrugs as neither of them seems to want to make any move to separate from each other. Instead, they just sit there, grinning at each other almost goofily.

She can't believe what she's doing. Here she is on a train with a stranger that she doesn't know the slightest thing about and she is snuggled up to his side with her father's old, oversized coat shielding them both from the cool air of the compartment. If someone had told her she was to get on the midnight train and meet someone that she had felt connected to in a way she couldn't wrap her head around, let alone explain, she would have laughed in their faces.

And because of everything she's had to endure over the past four years of her life, she only wants to believe that what Peeta professes to her is real and genuine. She simply can't take anymore lies or deception.

"Katniss?" his voice questions as he breaks her from thought. She shakes her head a little. "Where'd you go?" he teases. "Suddenly you're just off in your own little world. Am I really that boring and unpleasant?"

She couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "No, Peeta, you're perfectly entertaining."

He winks at her before sitting up a little straighter, turning his head as he looks around the compartment as if he's looking for something. "What time is it?"

Katniss glances around the room like Peeta had.

"There's no clock and I don't have a watch. But it's still late and the moon is still pretty high." Katniss gestures to the moon through the transparent window.

"I never thought of judging time like that," he muses.

Katniss l bites her lip before saying, "The only reason I know is because that's how I've, um, always told time. By estimating where the sun or moon is."

They settle into a comfortable silence, content to simply sit in the cozy company of each other.

Hours later, she wakes once more, only this time to bright sunlight as the warm rays dance on her light, olive colored skin. Peeta's warm body remains where it was when she'd woken up to it hours prior.

The same monotonous voice makes another announcement over the intercom and she cuddles closer to Peeta, ignoring her mind telling her it still may be a bad idea to get too close.

"Attention all passengers, the next few stops will be in Chatham-Kent and London Ontario, and then onto Buffalo, New York. Thank you."

xXx

 **AN: Hope you like my new story attempt for a soulmates!Everlark. As always I love all the support I get from you guys and I am always open to your suggestions all you have to do it tell me in the reviews or PM me! Thanks Loves and Happy Holidays! ~ If I Were A Slytherin**

 **A special thanks to: Pookieh! Thank you so much for helping me edit this chapter of my story it means so much to me! So you guys should be awesome and check out her stories (but you probably already have!)**

 **Follow me on tumblr! snowxflakee**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs**

 **Setting: Modern AU**

 **Rating: M**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: If you get a notification that my fic has been updated and you see little to no change my apologies, I accidentally updated this fic without my wonderful beta, Pookieh (one of the most talented fanfic writers ever), finishing edits. So my fault I misunderstood. Sorry for the confusion to you all. But if you're knew, I hope you like my fic I have chapter three preparations :) ~If I Were a Slytherin**

"… _A singer in smoky room,_

 _The smell of wine and cheap perfume,_

 _For a smile they can share the night,_

 _It goes on, and on, and on, and on…"_

xXx

Chapter Two

No matter how much she enjoys snuggling against Peeta's firm body and the comforting warmth he gives off, she needs to use the restroom. Like, now. As subtly as she can, she eases herself off his side and slips out of the train car without a sound. Out in the empty, cold hallway, she already misses his presence.

Unsure of where the bathrooms are, Katniss aimlessly wanders through the median aisle that cuts through the train car. Upon finding the train's cramped bathroom, Katniss extends her hand to open the door, only to hear a sudden thud against the door followed by a low groan and a whimper.

Her eyes widen as realization sinks in. Heat erupts across her olive toned cheeks and her lips release a small surprised gasp. She skulks away quickly, her face and neck completely flushed. Her feet carry her back to the train's cubicle that she shares with Peeta, but she halts in the frame at the view before her.

She lets her head fall to the side to rest on the smooth, wooden frame she's leaning against and a faint smile graces her lips as she gazes at him.

'He is beautiful,' she thinks without a doubt.

What with his unruly, golden curls that fall haphazardly into his eyes. His high cheekbones lightly littered with subtle freckles. She eyes his full lips that part marginally as he snores faintly. Her eyes move down to where the coat they're using as a blanket has begun to fall, revealing the thin material that clings to his toned arms. She spots the poorly hidden leather cord that is tied about his neck and her thoughts wander back to what it may be that he has kept it from her sight.

He begins to stir and grey immediately meets blue when his eyelids lift to grant access to the sun's warm rays. His lips spread instantaneously at the vision before him.

"Good morning." He smiles.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"It's okay," he reassures. "Did you sleep well?"

She nods. "Did you?"

A low chuckle escapes his throat. "Best sleep I've had in a while, actually."

Curiosity settles in her mind as a smile tugs as the corners of Katniss' chapped lips. The questions from earlier gave her more information about her new traveling companion, but not enough to where she trusts herself to allow her walls to come down. How can she even begin to consider allowing her walls to fall after the years she has spent keeping them cemented and strong?

'Because you're tired of being alone,' her mind admonishes. 'Because you want someone to care about you enough to push your boundaries. Because you want to trust someone other than yourself.'

"Peeta, can I ask you something kind of…personal?" she asks after taking a deep breath.

His eyes meet hers and seem to pierce through them and straight to her soul. She feels so vulnerable and see-through under his gaze, as if he can read her like an open book.

"Sure," he says almost enthusiastically.

She clears her throat in a light manner due to nerves. "Why are you on the Midnight Train?"

With tickets sold only once a month and in advance, the Midnight Train that travels across the country usually caters to certain people. Those who make the lengthy trip usually have a reason. Some are running from something, others simply want to escape their current life, hoping to start over in a brand new environment. So what reason did Peeta have buying a ticket for the Midnight Train?

His lips pass a sigh, barely audible to the human ear, then he pats the empty space next to him on bench where they slept, silently telling her to come sit beside him.

Katniss makes her way to the unoccupied seat and sits with her legs tucked under her small body. He brings the spacious coat up to cover them. She doesn't lean in to prop herself against his side like she had found herself when she had awoken. Instead, she sits next to him with about half of a foot of space separating them.

After moments of silence pass, her mouth opens to tell him that she shouldn't have pried; that he didn't have to answer her question and that she was sorry for being so upfront. But when he turns to face her and sits cross-legged with his back resting against the coldest side of the cubicle, his voice cuts through the quiet in a soothing tone.

"My mother was...is not the kindest and patient mother on the planet. My father is a good man. He just didn't want to see what had been transpiring behind his back. So he ignored…it."

Clearly, he does not want to voice what his mother had inflicted upon him in the past. Katniss understands and doesn't question him further on the matter, perhaps later when he is more comfortable and acquainted with her.

"Rye and Bram," he continues, "you know, my brothers I mentioned earlier, they didn't have to deal with her, um, anger like I had to. But they didn't seem to, you know, care either. It didn't matter how many times I was punished or whatever…as long as it wasn't happening to them. They could care less about their youngest, worthless brother."

During his confession, Peeta's eyes stay firmly locked with hers. She can see that the corners of his eyes have dampened slightly. Katniss knows he isn't lying, for what sick and twisted person would lie about something so vivid and horrifying? About something that actually happens to kids and teens anywhere around the world? And she can tell by his eyes that he is not deceiving her. They show his pain, his sorrow, his self-doubt, and his desire to be cared for by at least someone in the world.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," he blurts out. "I'm not telling you this so you pity me. I-"

"Peeta," she interrupts as she sets the warm palm of her hand on his shoulder. "I know. And I don't pity you. I hate pity." Her ears heat when he chuckles at the way she spat her last three words. "I'm the one that asked the question. All you did was tell me the truth. But, thank you for trusting me."

Katniss holds trust above many traits. It is something that must be earned if she is to trust anyone around her. Only two people in her life have worked hard enough to gain her trust, which she so rarely presents to anyone. But maybe a third will be joining them soon.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you on the Midnight Train?" Peeta asks.

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, Katniss begins to contemplate. She makes up her mind to tell part of her story. The part that started it all. However, even if it is only part of the big picture, it's still hard to come to terms with it.

"My dad died in a car crash. It was the year the snow was so high it reached the midpoint of most houses." She watches him nod his head, showing that he knows which winter she is talking about. "That day there was black ice on the road, but my father's boss demanded his presence at work. So, my dad, being faithful as he was true to his word, braved the drive to the mines. He was, obviously, a coal miner." She exhales, unknowing that she was holding in a breath. "On his way back home, it was snowing super hard and I don't know why he didn't wait it out a bit, but he tried driving home. The roads had not been cleared in a few hours and this big, eighteen-wheeler came around the corner with one of its headlights out. He-he hit my dad head on…"

Her voice, now low and somber, comes to a momentary stop. She quickly wipes a single tear from her left eye and suddenly feels her comparably small hand become engulfed in a warm, calloused one.

"My mom took the news the worst. For a long, long time, she stayed confined to the house, mostly her room. She became so thin and frail. There was nothing I could do, let alone take care of my little sister, Prim. The day the one year anniversary of my father's death came around, my mother was still, you know, here...but not. We thought she was getting better. She had begun to cook again and we thought we were finally moving forward. But four days after the anniversary, I found her dead in her room with a bullet through her head. There was n-no note."

Now her hot tears run freely down her face and her head hangs in shame. She hasn't cried over this in years, as bad and awful as that may seem, but she hasn't. So she has no clue why she is crying about it now. Especially in front of Peeta.

"The next thing I know, I'm going through the year before all over again."

She feels him take her in his secure, strong embrace as he pulls her into his lap. The gesture seems so intimate. They are flush against one another and she can feel the hard planes of his chest through the flimsy material of his shirt. And for the first time in what feels like forever, she feels safe. He treats her like he has known her for a long time. Like a boyfriend that had been with a girl he cared strongly about for years. And it feels right to her. It should scare her how right it feels, to have him hold her as pent up sobs finally being set free rack her small frame. His grip on her is firm, but not suffocating or harming. He begins to whisper into her ear that she is going to be okay. That he is here for her.

That he won't leave.

But that's what they all do. Leave.

So she tries to pry herself from his hold, but he doesn't relent. It's as if he can read her mind, telling herself she should push him away. That she shouldn't get so close. But he won't have it. Her tears dry up after some time and her sniffles clear up. She attempts to pull away and this time he allows it, but she doesn't leave his slackened grasp.

Her eyes land on the large wet, tear-stained spot she has left behind on what appears to be his only hoodie.

Puffy, red eyes widen in realization as she begins to apologize profusely, but neither makes a move to extract her from the snug place she had found on his lap. His arms rest respectively on her waist, just below her ribcage and the swell of her small breasts, and above the dangerous territory of her backside and hips.

"Hey," he calms, "it's okay, it'll dry."

Sniffling, she slowly nods her head. "Okay."

God, she sounds so pitiful. Using the sleeves of her sweater that are far too long for her petite arms, she vigorously rubs and wipes the tears from her swollen eyes. "I'm sorry," she squeaks.

Shaking his head softly, Peeta grins. "What are you sorry about? You let out all of your pent up emotions. Big deal. No one is made of emotionless, cold steel," he tells her in a low, comforting voice. "So what?"

Katniss allows a smile to paint her lips. But then her thoughts begin to race.

Why is she allowing him to say these things to her? Why was he even comforting her? How did she let her guard down?

Despite meeting only hours ago, her walls have already begun to crumble slowly at his feet.

Fuck.

She is starting to let him in. But she knows it's not a good idea. At least that's what her brain is telling her. But her heart is telling her something different.

'Give him a chance. He's different. You know he is.'

Boldly, Katniss permits herself to lean forward and rest her head in the crook of his neck. Her body relaxes against his and she feels…content.

Sensing his hold on her growing tighter, she has sensed that something unique has flickered between them. Katniss feels his large, rough hand making small circular motions on her back, soothing her.

Exhausted from her crying and emotional breakdown, Katniss's eyes begin to flutter shut. He must sense this and murmurs into her ear, "I'll be here when you wake up, Katniss."

She feels sleep grasp her firmly and as her body begins to relax more and more, she struggles to reply to Peeta's kind words.

As she feels slumber pulling her closer and closer, she mumbled into Peeta's own ear, "Thank you…for everything."

And a dreamless sleep engulfs her fully.

xXx

She feels him gently nudging her awake. But she doesn't wish to come back. His chest rumbles with a deep chuckle as she forces her eyes open despite their protest.

"We're here, Katniss. We're in New York," he whispers gently into her ear.

Her lips widen in happiness as she stretches her arms out, carefully making sure she doesn't hit Peeta.

"Come on, sleepy head, the train will pull out soon," he chides gently.

Grabbing their small bags and draping the coat over his right forearm, the duo makes their way toward the train's exit. Upon meeting the gust of frigid air as Katniss and Peeta disembark the train, it's like a gust of fresh air. Immediately Katniss inhales deeply and sighs.

"So, now what?" he questions.

As they walk side by side down the streets of Buffalo, New York, they begin to discuss necessities and arrangements.

"I have money that I saved from my last few paychecks."

Peeta nods. "I have all the money I made from my years working at my family's bakery."

"That's better than nothing." She gives him a faint smile.

Nodding in agreement, Peeta opens his mouth to say something, but then collides with someone coming from the opposite direction.

"Oh, so sorry, mate," comes the English-accented voice of a man.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Peeta explains.

The man is taller than Peeta, and by the looks of it, about two or three years older. Copper hair shines in the light of the high sun, complementing the man's tanned and built physique. Eyes as green as can be shine and twinkle, no doubt filled with mischief and trouble. He is bundled up in a thick light grey scarf, heavy worn boots, dark jeans, and at least two layers of clothing on his torso. He's handsome too, but that didn't strike Katniss all that well. For she already had a certain blond clouding her thoughts and making her question herself far too much for her liking.

"I'm Finnick." He extends his arm to the both of them to shake and one at a time, they take the his gloved hand in their own.

"Peeta," he says shortly.

"Well, Peeta, now I can't say I blame you for running into me. What with a beauty like that walking next to you, it's hard to not be distracted." Finnick chuckles at his own joke as Peeta gives a little laugh, probably partial to embarrassment and partial to not knowing how to take the situation. "And you are, dear?" the man inquires, addressing her.

"Katniss," she whispers.

However, he manages to hear her. "Beautiful name for an intriguing girl."

When she flushes, she swears Peeta's fists clench at his sides and his jaw tenses. Just as Katniss is about to bid Finnick goodbye, the man surprises them once more.

Katniss, apparently, had failed to notice Finnick taking note of the two duffel bags they carry in their chilled fingers. Another question surfaces from him. "You new in town?"

Katniss and Peeta both nod hesitantly.

"Since you both are new in town, why don't you join my girlfriend and I for dinner? It's getting late and maybe after, you two are more than welcome to spend the night. I know it's a new city and this strange guy you ran into, might I add," he gave Peeta a teasing look, "but the point is, if you two would like, you can come home with me tonight so you're not wandering the city aimlessly and stupidly. What do you say?"

Before Katniss could kindly decline Finnick's offer, Peeta opens his mouth with a smile. "As long as we're not imposing."

Shaking his head nonchalantly, Finnick gives them an easy-going smile. "Nah, it'll be great to have new faces around. And, don't get me wrong, I love Annie, but things can get a little boring around here. Plus, I have a good feeling about the two of you. And I don't genuinely like a lot of people, but I already like you so come on, then. Let's head to my flat."

As Finnick leads the way with his chatter and boisterous attitude, Katniss grabs Peeta by the arm and squeezes tight.

"Peeta," she hisses, leaning in close so only they can hear. "You just took up a complete stranger on his offer to allow us to stay in his house! Look, I know we just met, but this is different! He could kill you, or rape me or do God knows what!" she rages under her breath.

But Peeta looks over at her with an easy smile. "Katniss, I know this is nuts, but trust me, okay? Like him, I have a good feeling about this. He doesn't make me feel scared or threatened." He sighs. "Plus, I've had to have a good judge of character in the past, and I don't get anything from him that says he'd hurt us. So, trust me? Please?"

Now she understands what he means, but that doesn't ease her nerves or uncertainty about the whole ordeal. But since she decided Peeta could be trusted, she wordlessly slips her fingers through his as they followed the ginger-headed man.

They look up to find Finnick talking on his phone so they remain quiet until he finishes with his call.

"Change of plans," he calls to them. "We're gonna meet Annie at this little place around the block, alright? Good," he says without waiting for an answer. "So, how old are you two anyway?" Finnick asks as he takes a glance back at Katniss and Peeta.

"Nineteen and twenty-one," Peeta answers, gesturing to Katniss before himself.

"Ah," he says with a nod of his head. "So you're both okay with dinner and a poor singer, right?"

xXx

There's a place at the end of a street called the Hob.

It's a small, dimly lit café with a vintage kind of feeling. The walls are designed to look like the green wallpaper is peeling back to reveal the red brick beneath. The tables and chairs are a deep stained wood and simple. The booths are lined with black leather and lights hang above the table at each one.

Katniss' nose twitches. The aroma encased in the room is thick and smoky due to poorly hidden smokers in the back. Along with the stench of the cigarette smoke, the air is accompanied by the scent of cheap perfume and alcohol. When she glances down at the ground, she takes note of the floor. Light grey concrete glaze over with a clear concealer covers the floor and gives it a look almost like marble. Across the room on the far side, there is a raised stage with lights hanging around it and a lone microphone stands at the center. A bar is off to the side of the stage crowded with men and women sipping at their drinks.

"Hey, Finn, got some friends with you today I see," the hostess observes with a welcoming smile.

Looking at the girl who can't possibly be older than herself, Katniss can't really comprehend the girl's appearance. Her skin is nearly white as snow, with strange purple eyes and hair that falls down her back in long, loose curls. Straight, lengthy bangs rest just above her left eyebrow. Her small body is clothed in black jeans and a red t-shirt far too big for her that bunches at her waist. Black worn-out converse don her feet and a black tattoo choker hugs the base of her neck.

"Actually they're new in town. This Peeta and Katniss."

When she gives a small wave, Katniss spots black polish coating the surface of her nails. The woman's lips spread into a grin. "Well, then I assume you'll be here often if you keep this one around," she says, motioning to Finnick. "I'm Freya. So will Annie be coming to meet you guys?"

Finnick nods his head. "Yeah. Hey, when's the next performance? These two have to see it." Finnick bounces from foot to foot like a small child.

Freya rolls her eyes at Finnick's childishness. "Her next performance is in about ten minutes." She turns her attention to Katniss and Peeta. "You two are in for a treat." Her eyebrows rise and fall before she motions for them to follow her to their table.

Once seated, Katniss and Peeta on one side of the booth and Finnick on the opposite side leaving a space for Annie, Freya presents them with menus and takes drink orders.

"Okay, four cups of water it is," she says before walking away to retrieve the drinks.

"So, you've just met one of my good friends. What do you think?" Finnick asks.

To Katniss, Freya seemed nice enough, but her smile seemed strained making Katniss curious as to why. "She's, um, nice," Katniss says quietly.

Clearing his throat, Peeta rests his elbows on the table. "Yeah, I mean, she's friendly enough. We did just meet her, though."

"Yeah, once you get past her kind of…alternative look, she's pretty cool. Best sister you could ask for," he says.

Katniss suddenly feels a new level of respect for Finnick for speaking so fondly of his sister. She misses being able to speak so highly about her own sister.

"So she's a little…emo?" Peeta asks.

"I guess. But she doesn't really acknowledge it. You know, um, things happen."

But as soon as Katniss opens her mouth to speak, a spotlight shines down on the stage where the microphone stands.

xXx

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **AN: Hoping this update is satisfying to everyone :) Again, thanks a million to the wonderful Pookieh! This fic wouldn't be at it's best without her. Go check out her fics I guarantee you'll love them! Thank you all for the follows they really encourage me to keep going. If you would like to correct me/ yell at me in PM then feel free to do so! I really like the feedback. Until next time! ~If I Were a Slytherin**


End file.
